¿Seduccion?
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Esa era la palabra que el gran detective mundial-mente famosos nunca había puesto en practica, y después de conocerla, le siguió dando igual. Después de todo era graciosa la palabra, una que por cierto no pondría en practica porque si quieres a un uke te lo coges y ya esta. -Lemmon- LxLig. Posible spoiler


Este es mi primer fic en esta categoria, asi que si contiene OC ya sabne porque, no sean demasiado duros conmigo, hice lo que mi inexperta -al menos en esta brecha- me permitia.

Aqui digamos L sigue vivo, Ligth no recupera sus recuerdos por lo que Kira esta descartado. Si no quedan dudas

Espero les guste.

········

························

·······

¿Qué era precisamente esa palabra?,

La conozco y sé su significado sino a la perfección, superficialmente, sin embargo al momento de ponerla en práctica no sabría como hacerlo. Después de todo, los contactos que mantengo con la humanidad eran escasos y prácticamente nulos, si suelo convivir con los detectives que me sirven de ayudante es única y simplemente porque pusieron la condición de conocer al menos mi rostro, también mi nombre, y aunque realmente no conocieran el verdadero lo que sabían era demasiado, de no ser así sería demasiado. De cualquier manera me funciona pero aun así batallo mucho con alguna que otra acción, como lo es el uso de esta palabra.

Conocía uno que otro sentimiento y aunque fuese muy extraño en mi. Soy humano, no un insensible, tal vez soy un hombre demasiado –al extremo – calculador, y aunque a ojos de otro parezca simplemente frio el ser como soy no me quita lo humano.

Conozco la felicidad, y la siento cada vez que como dulces. Lo sabroso de probar un postre tras otro sin tener que parar. La tristeza cuando alguna de mis delicias azucaradas se acaba y nadie era capaz de preparar o comprar otras. Y la sensación más exhaustiva que conozco es la del enojo, la cual experimento cuando alguien osa tocar alguna de mis delicias azucaradas o simplemente insultarlas. Buena esa, y el amor que tengo hacia cierto chico que no ve a mas que un amigo-rival.

**-¿Estás bien?, andas como en las nubes, ¿comer tanta azúcar finalmente te afecto?-** me dijo con burla, a él la situación se le hace graciosa, a mí, me está comiendo los sesos.

**- No tengo nada, además el pensar estimula mi organismo- **le respondí como si fuese lo más obvia, pero siempre con la fachada de tranquilidad.

Al ver que el castaño frunció el entrecejo, y solo se sentó a mi lado no pude evitar pensar que a lo mucho suelo ser directo en la mayoría de los casos, lo que no solo genera que ofenda a una o más personas sino que también suelen dejar de meterse conmigo, no soy estúpido, solo soy franco y si no pueden tomar bien mi critica deberían madurar un poco más.

**-Ya en serio, ¿Qué te pasa?-** me dijo Light con las piernas cruzadas mientras giraba la vista de los documentos hacia mi rostro.

**-Realmente no lo sé…-** y al ver como arqueaba la ceja decidí proseguir** –Me refiero, hace poco leí algo y me extraño bastante- **respondí con franqueza

**-Y, ¿se puede saber?-** me volvió a preguntar con el entrecejo más relajado.

**-¿Cómo es la seducción?- **le dije con naturalidad, y al ver como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un casi imperceptible carmesí note que había dicho o algo muy malo o había sido poco discreto en algo.

**-¿Seducción? ¿Por qué la duda Ryuzaki?-** carraspeo un poco al preguntarme de nuevo.

**-Fue lo que leí, y tenía la duda, ¿podrías ayudarme?-** y al terminar de decirlo, note como el sonrojo de Light se pronuncio a un mas. Tal vez esté enfermo, después de todo no dormir y trabajar a las tres de la mañana no es recomendable.

**-Lamento no poder serte de ayuda-** y se giro sobre su silla a otro lado, mientras aparentaba revisar algún documento, después de todo su mirada esta distraída en otra cosa.

·

Una hora más tarde, Light se quedo profundamente dormido sobre el escritorio, al verlo sentí que convivía con un niño, pero también con uno que se sobre esforzaba hasta llegar a su límite, e inevitablemente sonreí. Con cuidado, o al menos eso pienso, termine por cargarlo hasta la cama que afortunadamente se encontraba en la misma sala de investigación y muy cerca de nosotros.

Si Light se quedo dormido, la investigación y variadas conclusiones no funcionarían igual, por lo que en vez de seguir con ello, busque de donde había salido mi duda existencial mientras que buscaba ejemplos o un simple significado.

_Seducción.- _

_1.- Cautivar o atraer la voluntad de una persona._

_2.- Gustar mucho, atraer una cosa a una persona_

_3.- Conseguir tener relaciones sexuales con una persona._

Decidí dejarlo por las paz, el ultimo significado era bien extraño, o más bien demasiado grafico, sin poder razonarlo bien gire mi vista hacia el castaño que lucía dormido en la cama, con la camisa blanca mal acomodada producto de tanto moverse mientras soñaba, los pantalones ceñidos tan solo un poco mas gracias a la posición en la que se encontraba mientras que su boca se encontraba un poco más abierta de lo normal. Toda su cara lucia como la de un niño que no rompe ni un plato. Con cuidado, y sin saber muy bien porque comencé a acariciar su cabello, esa suave, y al acercarme un poco mas se impregnaba del olor a la vainilla.

Sin seguir paso a mi mente seguí tocándolo, después me reprendería pero por ahora no haría caso a lo que mi cabeza me decía, seguí con mis roces, apenas y eran perceptibles deseaba tocar más, mucho más. Y sin separarme ni un poco, baje de su cabello hasta su cara, delineando su recta nariz, sus mejillas, sus orejas y llegue a sus labios, ¿Sabrían tan dulce como el olor en su cabello? Cuando acerque mi cara a la suya sentí su aliento sobre mis labios, así como el mío rozaba los suyos, lo bese, apenas fue un toque, pero eran deliciosos, sabían a frutilla desde ahora mi sabor favorito en los caramelos, y también mi adicción siempre y cuando vinieran del universitario que tengo debajo.

Porque sin darme cuenta del momento, me trepe a la cama quedando sobre él, que aun lucia dormido. Esta prácticamente en la boca del lobo y ni siquiera lo ha notado. Como sea, volví a besarlo, esta vez un poco más fuerte, delineando sus labios con la lengua, saboreando la saliva que se escapada, no supe que paso, pero el beso comenzaba a ser correspondido, y me asuste. ¿Light había despertado?, ¿Se molestaría?, y hasta ahora caigo en la cuenta, ¿Por qué me está correspondiendo? Me separe de él lo suficiente para verlo, quedando sin querer sobre su cintura.

**-¿Light?-** le pregunte con voz sumisa, sin saber si era miedo porque me alejara o sorpresa porque no me aleja aun.

**-¿Qué ocurre? Primero me besas y luego te alejas-** me sonrió un poco tan solo. Luego desvió su cara hacia un lado de la habitación

**-…-** no sabía que decir, más bien no estaba pensando en nada, solo podía observar como a la luz de la Luna su cara sonrojada era tierna, y se veía increíblemente indefenso.

**-¿Resolviste tu duda?-** me pregunto con lo que me pareció a mí, era tristeza.

**-…No, pero pienso hacerlo- **

Y antes de que pudiera objetar tome su mentón con una de mis manos mientras la otra se apoyaba en la almohada alrededor de su cabeza, y le bese, con cuidado, con miedo, para después levantar el rostro y fundirme con la mirada sorprendida que me dedicaba, el negro de mis ojos chocando contra el castaño de los suyos. Me sentía extraño, encantado creo, pero es que algo no me suena de esto. Movió sus manos hasta mi cuello, y con vergüenza me acerco hasta su boca para acercarnos más. Ambos nos dejábamos llevar por aquel beso, sin saber los limites, saboreándonos el uno al otro con las bocas, mientras que nuestras lenguas jugaban; nunca antes estuve en esta situación, pero como si se tratase de instinto movía mis manos por su delgado cuerpo, palpando lo que alcanzaba, desabrochando aunque con dificultad la camisa que llevabas, cuando la abrí, tus mejillas se coloreaban así como los gemidos que te provocaba cuando tocaba tu pecho se perdían entre nuestras bocas. No necesitaba nada mas, solo saborearte, y así el mundo desaparecería.

**-¿Por qué haces esto?-** me pregunto, con la mirada nublosa, y la respiración agitada.

¿Debería decirle la verdad? Expresarle realmente lo que siento por él, o callarlo, ambas opciones son sumamente tentadoras, pero no sabría como hacerlo, es difícil incluso pensarlo.

**-Porque te amo…- **me sorprendí, se sorprendió, porque no planeaba dejar que esas palabras se escapasen de mi boca, pero que mas daba solo esperaba que cuando Light saliera del shock no me repudiara, aunque al corresponder el beso, supongo que no es el mayor de mis problemas.

**-¿Me amas?-** inquirió con un tono de voz al que no pude catalogar, no sonaba vacio sino más bien como si tratara de asimilar mis palabras.

**-…Te amo Light-kun-** lo repetí como si con ello le fuesen a llegar mis sentimientos, como si cada vez que lo dijera era un paso a que el me aceptara por igual.

**-No sé qué decirte-** me mostro con sinceridad, mientras yo trataba de alejarme pero sentir su mano aferrándose a la mía, me detuve.

**-No tienes que decir nada…-** y me acerque a su oreja, notando como cuando mi aliento choco contra su acanelada piel se estremeció** –Solo déjate llevar-**

Y me aleje, para darle un beso, a ratos demandante, a ratos dulce, tratando de asimilar que a quien besaba es el universitario a quien amo, me siento un pedófilo, pero le daré importancia a eso en otro momento, por ahora solo quiero disfrutar incluso si solo es una vez, o me odia aprovechare el momento como nunca he degustado mis caramelos favoritos.

Me acerque a su pecho, lamiendo los pezones con gula, acariciándolos con la lengua, con mis dedos, me dirigí hasta el inicio de tu pantalones abriendo de apoco el cierre y botón, rompiéndolo en el proceso, mandando una pequeña mirada cuando sus ojos se cerraban mientras inútilmente trataban de parar los quejidos de placer. Quedando en bóxer con la camisa abierta de par, el recorrido de saliva sobre tu piel brillando con la expectante Luna, única espectadora aparte de nosotros dos. Me desvestí completamente, y tú estabas demasiado entretenido que no te diste cuenta.

Saque tu miembro despierto del todo mientras con lengüetazos los mojaba, jugaba con él, y tú te retorcías de placer debajo de mi, mis manos no se quedaban quietas así como las tuyas que se aferraban a mi azabache cabello como una súplica silenciosa para que aumentara mis lamidas.

**-Ryu…zaki, deja...te de jue...gos-** y aunque con algo de dificultad terminaste la frase, sonreí por sobre tu miembro y lo engullí de una sola.

**-Mi nombre es Elle Lawliet-** y antes de dejarte contestar, volví a tomar el miembro que segundos atrás abandone.

Mi boca subía y bajaba, mientras que tu apretabas la sabana con fuerza, cada trozo de tu intimidad era rápidamente saboreado por mí, y yo disfrutaba de ver como inevitablemente dejaste ocultar tus gemidos, haciéndolos visibles. De un momento tus estremecimientos aumentaron así como también comenzabas a tensarte. Supe que llegaba el momento, y en vez de apartarme como lo sugeriste con tus manos –jalándome el cabello – hice caso omiso y deje que te corrieras en mi boca, tomando todo de aquel elixir conocido como semen.

Deje que tu respiración se regulara, pero parecía que te quedarías dormido y no permitiría eso, por lo que tres dedos los ensalive completamente para después introducir uno de ellos, notando como diste un salto, tal vez sea molesto, aunque no sabría decirlo. Después metí otro, haciendo de tijeras con ellos, ahora no solo eran dos eran tres, y por tu rostro debían doler, pero te dolería mas si no te hubiera preparado, aunque planeaba que no te quedaras dormido y por lo que veo creo que lo conseguí.

-**Sácalos ya-** me hablaste en apenas un susurro. Como lo dijiste, los saque, y me coloque entre tus piernas con mi palpitante miembro cerca de tu intimidad.

**-¿Tan desesperado estas?-** si él no lo está, yo sí, y antes de que se le ocurriera decir algo mas introduje mi miembro de una vez, pero me quede quieta.

**-…Idiota-** me dijiste con rencor en tu voz **–Como vuelvas a hacer eso, no habrá segunda vez-** y sonreí con ternura mientras acariciaba tu castaño cabello.

**-Te hubiera dolido mas si me metía lento…-** y le bese, ya más tarde le recordaría algo. No quería matar el momento.

Mi miembro estaba apretado, era un dolor placentero, y encajábamos como piezas de rompecabezas, no quería moverme pero tu estreches me ponía nervioso, si no me dabas el permiso terminaría quedando como violación. Pero tus caderas comenzaron a moverse lo que me indico que estabas listo, tome ambas piernas y las subí a mis hombros, note como pude entrar aun más, llegando hasta el límite de tu intimidad, entonces seguí con mis embestidas. A la mierda la delicadeza, te envestí con fuerza y rapidez mientras que tu gemías como poseso, y yo solo soltaba gemidos roncos, mientras que te envestía tus ojos se nublaban de placer, mi mano se aferraba con fuerza a tu cintura mientras aumentaba el tamaño del placer, tome tu miembro entre mi mano libre y comencé a masturbarlo.

Faltaba poco, tu paredes se cerraban aun más de lo que ya estaba, de apoco corrientes nos pasaron por el cuerpo al llegar al orgasmo, ambos sudados y sucios quedamos recostados en la cama, no tenía fuerzas para moverme, demasiado ejercicio para una noche. Sin poder evitarlo ambos caímos dormidos.

····

**-Light, aun no me has contestado-** quedarnos dormidos fue un decir, en cuestión de máximo de un par de horas, el despertador sonó.

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** preguntaste desentendido, con un sonrojo en tus mejillas.

**-Te amo Light-kun, ¿me amas?-** te dije mientras Matsuda se volteaba por unos papeles.

**-Te amo Elle, y deja el kun- **me depositaste un beso que dudo haiga visto el policía novato, para después pararte e ir hacia el refrigerador.

**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué cojeas Light-kun?-** y cuando Matsuda hablo te volviste a sonrojar, y yo no pude evitar pensar en lo oportuno que era mientras sonreía un poco.

**-Tropecé y me caí es todo-** dijo con nervios.

**-¿Estás bien, necesitas que te revisen?-** pregunto con su acostumbrada inocencia.

**-Solo se cayó, ni que se lo hubieran tirado-** menciones con burla al ver la cara de ambos.

**_-Me las pagaras- _**dijo moviendo los labios Light.

¿Qué más da? El dijo que si volvía a hacerlo no habría segunda vez, lo que indica que me desvirgue a Light y además me prometió más veces indirectamente. Ahora no siento tanto el peso de no saber la palabra.

¿Seducción?, era una palabra graciosa y si no fuera por mi temperamento reiría, Pero No. Si quieres a un uke te lo coges y ya. Igual y a lo mejor, en el proceso se enamora.

········

························

·······

Aqui llego el capitulo, espero les haiga gustado, si es asi dejenme un review, si no fue asi dejen un review con sugerencias de como mejorar. Me despido, y espero volver al mundo del EllexLigth.


End file.
